The invention relates to a picture analyser tube with streak compensation for the immobilisation of the picture of a moving object and constituted by a light intensifier tube structure comprising a photocathode associated with an acceleration grid and a microchannel plate associated with another acceleration grid coupled to a CCD matrix.
Such a device is used, for example, in observation cameras of faintly luminous mobile objects and in the star gazer from a vehicle having angular movements in a Galilean reference plane.
The relative movements object-aiming device produce a streak effect, that is to say the display of smudges on the CCD detector.
It is the object of the invention to compensate for this effect during the time of taking the image by the camera or during the integration time during the observation of the constellation. So the pictures are immobilized in the plane of the CCD detector. The result is correlatively a considerable amelioration of the signal-to-noise ratio.